


Dolente madre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scene che vedono protagonista Narcissa Malfoy.
Series: H.P.S.P. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Narcissa, Severus  
> Prompt: lo aveva fatto perché, nonostante tutto, in quella strega vedeva una grande donna.

Best friend poisonous   
  
“Ora capisco perché vieni spesso qui” disse Lucius. Si sedette sull’erba e alzò il capo, la luce del sole filtrava attraverso le foglie illuminando il viso pallido. Severus chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, sentì una fitta all’altezza del cuore e le mani gli affondarono nella terra.   
“L’erba fresca, un’oasi in questa decadente città babbana” disse Malfoy. Piton si sdraiò e sentì l’umidità filtrare attraverso la sua casacca nera.   
“Sei venuto qui per fare il poeta?” chiese.   
-Come se non dovessi trovare chili di ciarpame di quel tipo nelle pergamene sotto i banchi di quei bambocci di ragazzini che sono convinti di essere i primi ad aver provato scialbi sentimenti scambiati per amore- rifletté. Lucius appoggiò il bastone sulle gambe e sospirò.   
“Narcissa ha ammesso del Voto infrangibile, ti devo la vita di mio figlio” mormorò con voce roca.   
“Tutto sommato, l’ho fatto perché in tua moglie vedo una grande donna, ma non farmene pentire con scuse poetiche. La colazione l’ho gradita, vorrei non doverla vomitare” sibilò Piton. Lucius scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.   
“Questo è quel che mi merito per aver scelto come migliore amico una serpe più velenosa di me” borbottò.


	2. L’acidità di Piton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Piton.  
> Prompt: Desiderio di pace.  
> Ha partecipato all’Easter egg days.  
> Prompt: Domanda fondamentale sulla vita, sull’universo e su tutto quanto

L’acidità di Piton

Lucius si grattò la barba incolta e sospirò.  
“Qual è il senso di una vita passata in carcere? Questo universo è impazzito. Il nostro signore da faro, ora mi appare folle e nel mio cuore c’è solo un gran desiderio di pace” sussurrò con voce rauca.  
Severus si sollevò le maniche della lunga tunica nera, allungò il braccio afferrando la testa di Lucius e gli infilò il capo nella bacinella d’acqua. Narcissa versò l’acqua calda contenuta dentro una pentola sopra il capo del marito, annerendo l’acqua della bacinella e facendoci finire lo shampoo. Lucius rialzò il capo e tossì rumorosamente. Piton gli lasciò il capo, si voltò, raggiunse l’asciugamano del bagno e si asciugò le mani.  
“Si può sapere il vero motivo per cui siete venuti? O era per obbligarmi a sentire le domande fondamentali sulla vita, sull’universo e su tutto quanto di Lucius?” domandò con tono acido. Narcissa passò l’asciugamano sul capo del marito, asciugandogli i capelli.  
“Bellatrix ci fa vivere nella costante minaccia del signore oscuro” spiegò. Severus raggiunse la porta del bagno e vi si appoggiò, guardando i capelli arruffati del migliore amico.  
“Se vi può consolare, ho trovato io una risposta di senso profondo che mi porta pace” disse. Ghignò, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi nere brillarono di riflessi grigiastri.  
“L’unica cosa che può annientare i perfetti lisci di Lucius è la paura” sussurrò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli neri unti.


	3. L'anziana Cissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Narcissa, Draco  
> Prompt: Dinastia

L'anziana Cissa  
  


Draco si piegò in avanti e passò la spazzola tra i capelli ingrigiti della madre. Sorrise guardando il proprio riflesso insieme a quello della donna, si piegò e le baciò il capo. La madre allungò il braccio tremante e appoggiò la mano raggrinzita su quella di Draco.

“Figlio mio. E’ vero che finalmente vedrò la mia piccola pronipotina?” domandò con voce tremante. Il figlio la strinse a sé e sorrise.

“Mi dispiace che mio figlio abbia infangato il nome della dinastia. Mi ha fatto cadere tutti i capelli quello scapestrato” sussurrò con voce roca. Narcissa sbatté un paio di volte le lunghe sopracciglia e sorrise, la pelle sottile si ripiegò vicino alle labbra.

“La dinastia è salva finché il nostro sangue continuerà a essere puro e i Weasley, nonostante siano rossi, sono sempre puri” ribatté. Draco ridacchiò, si sporse appoggiando la spazzola sul ripiano di legno e abbracciò da dietro l’anziana.

“Madre, direste qualsiasi cosa per difendere la piccola … come avete fatto con me” sussurrò.


	4. Serata a casa Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Narcissa, Ginny  
> Prompt: Metronomo

Serata a casa Malfoy  
  


“Temevamo un’invasione da parte della vostra numerosa famiglia. Siamo lieti siate venuti in così pochi” disse Lucius. Si sedette nella poltrona e vi sprofondò, assottigliando gli occhi. Allungò la mano e prese nella propria quella dell’anziana donna.

“In questo periodo non si svolgono molte gare di Quidditch, per questo ho deciso di accompagnarli io” spiegò Ginny. Era seduta in una poltroncina accanto a quella dove stava Rose. La nipote si tirava ripetutamente una ciocca rossa ondulata, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Ho sentito che ha lasciato quello sport a livello agonistico” sussurrò Draco. Si mise dietro la poltrona del padre, facendo ticchettare il bastone per terra e stringendone il pomello dorato.

“La moglie del defunto George non riesce più a mandare avanti l’attività da sola e il figlio, per quanto ci si impegni, non è particolarmente dotato per gli affari” spiegò Ginny. Si voltarono tutti sentendo suonare il pianoforte.

“Scusate, Lilian ultimamente quando ne vede uno non riesce a resistere” sussurrò Scorpius. Narcissa si alzò in piedi lasciando la mano del marito e avanzò con passi cadenzati.

“Non va a tempo. Non le avete insegnato cos’è un metronomo?” domandò a Ginny. Quest’ultima assottigliò gli occhi e ghignò.

“Potrebbe farlo lei” ribatté. Narcissa annuì e si voltò.

“Ne sarò lieta. Deve avere un’educazione degna” sancì. Scorpius guardò Rose ed entrambi sospirarono in contemporanea.


End file.
